Haga Akane
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Nagano, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop|Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Haga Akane was born on March 7, 2002 in Nagano, Japan. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. 2013 Haga participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Haga was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Haga was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru and Funaki Musubu, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) *'Nickname:' Akanechin (あかねちん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Height:' 147cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Pyocopyoco Ultra", "Tokimeku Tokimeke" *'Looks up to:' Fukuda Kanon, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka, Tanaka Reina, Takagi Sayuki, Oda Sakura Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Works Magazines *2014.02.22 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami & Funaki Musubu) Trivia *Based on 12th generation audition footage, she is learning English. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in calligraphy. *She wants to be an idol that is respected by everyone. *She wants to become the sort of artist that everyone around the world knows, and the people who know her would want other people to know her, too. *She was mentioned in a local news article in 2010. *She thinks all the Hello! Project members are amazing and talented. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she was bad at singing and could get her skills up. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was getting to meet everyone in Hello! Project. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't do dances that everyone else could do. *After failing the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, she began training in her hometown to improve her skills. *She doesn't really have a rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but Funaki Musubu is the closest thing to it. Even though she's younger, she's better at singing and dancing so she wants to catch up to her. *She got nervous seeing how big the Nama Tamago venue was and how many people would be watching. However, she wants to have the best performance out of all 7 in her generation so that she stands out the most and gets everyone to look at her. She made some mistakes during her first performance and wasn't completely satisfied afterward. She wants to work harder at the parts she can't do even in songs she isn't performing. *She wants to continue improving her singing and dancing for the next year as a Kenshuusei, then the year or two after that she wants to join Morning Musume, graduate at 24, and then become an announcer like Konno Asami. *Tsunku's comments: "The number one thing above all else that has immediate strength is "a smile." I want you to practice putting on a smile every day for an hour in the mirror." See Also *Haga Akane Gallery External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) Category:2013 additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Nagano Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2002 births Category:Blood type O Category:March Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Haga Akane